Gunhigh2 New Fear
by blizard
Summary: Follows Gunhigh. Its a new year at Neptune with new students and new fear. Rated T just to make sure.
1. Intro

**Gunhigh 2**

**New Fear**

This story follows Gunhigh (Duh!)

I'm writing this story to all the fans of the 1st Gunhigh.

I don't own anything (I wish!)

Thanks to my proof reader Snubby you are the best!

PLEASE, PLEASE give me some feed backs! Thanks to all who reads my fics, love you all!

It's been a year since Veronica has been terrorised by Will and everything is turning back to normal. Well….sort of. Despite her horrible ordeal Veronica is back to her normal self. Veronica's haunting dreams of Will have disappeared and she still falls asleep in English. She is still dating Logan and they are more in love than ever. Logan after being in the back has made a full recovery and is showing of his scar to everyone in Neptune (He still has an ego problem, but tries to hide it around Veronica) It's a new year at Neptune, will it for once be normal for Veronica? Of course not or ells there would be no story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This is just the intro hope I covered everything. If something doesn't make sense read the 1st Gunhigh. Love you all!


	2. A new face

**Chapter 2 A new face**

Hello! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I have a new way of writing: when a character talks I write his/her name first. Please tell me if you like it this way or should I get rid of it? I DON'T OWN VERONICA MARS!

Veronica was standing in the hall of her school. It was right here 1 year ago that terror had visited her. The horrible memories still floats around this hall, but Veronica learned to ignore it. She decided to concentrate on the tall figure in front of her. She has been dating Logan for a year now and she still gets butterfly's each time she sees him. He waved at her and walked in her direction. He gave a kiss on the lips while staring into her eyes. Logan could be so romantic.

**Logan:** "hey Veronica guess what, I think my scar is growing!"

Veronica rolled her eyes. He was romantic until his ego got in the way.

**Veronica:** "I'll see you later"

**Logan: **"Where are you going!"

He grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. Veronica gave him a strange look.

**Veronica: **"To the bathroom, I'll meet you outside for lunch"

She squeezed his hand and disappeared around the corner. Logan didn't like leaving Veronica alone. Last time he had only been unconscious for 5 minutes after being shot and it almost cost him Veronica's life. He shivered at the thought of loosing her then turned around and headed for his math class.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Veronica sprinted down the hall. 'Why am I always late for English?' she thought. She grabbed the handle of the classroom door and went in. Luckily the teacher wasn't there; she got off easy this time. She walked to her seat next to Wallace and Duncan. She and Duncan had been friends for 6 months now and she was happy that she could finally be accepted into his inner circle.

Both guys greeted her lazily. Veronica could see that the teacher had been gone for a while now, because every one was half asleep in their seats.

**Veronica:** "How long has this been going on?"

**Wallace:** "About 15 minutes" he yawned while staring blankly at the roof.

Veronica looked around her to see what the others were up to. Duncan was scribbling something on a peace of paper. Dick (as always) was chatting up the girl behind him. Wallace was shooting paper balls into the wastebasket, making every shot with ease.

Veronica sighed 'it's the first time in the haul year we will get a chance to do nothing and I'm stuck with a bunch of brainless idiots' Just then the door swung open and the teacher came in followed by a guy she never seen before.

**Teacher: **"Class, this is Liam he is a new student here at Neptune"

Everybody greeted him and the teacher gave him a seat in front of Veronica. Veronica tried to get a good look at him he had light brown hair made up in spikes; she couldn't make out the colour of his eyes. He was wearing tight faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt. She turned to Wallace

**Veronica:** "He definitely isn't a furan student"

She got no response. Wallace was snoozing in his seat drooling like a bulldog. Veronica rolled her eyes 'why must I be surrounded by male species!' She gave him a slight push, but all that she got was a snort from Wallace. She rolled up her sleeves and pushed him hard sending him flying of his chair. The teacher just shook her head. Wallace blushed and got back on his seat. He gave Veronica an angry look.

**Wallace:** "That wasn't funny!"

**Veronica: **"Oh, really?" Then why is the haul class laughing?"

**Wallace:** "It's unfair it's normally you who falls asleep in class"

**Veronica:** "Wallace quite acting like a child"

Wallace turned red and started with his work. Veronica gave a sigh of relief when she heard the bell for lunch.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to make it longer next time. PLEASE, give me some reviews!


	3. Jealousy

**Chapter 3 **

**Jealousy **

Thanks for my reviews! Hope to receive more, but for now here is another chapter to keep you all busy. Thanks again, please some reviews would be nice.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Logan was sitting outside next to Dick scanning the grounds for Veronica when he finally saw her he gave a sigh of relief. He couldn't help, but be over protective he loved her and if something would ever happen to her he wouldn't have the strength to go on.

**Dick:** "Logan what sup? You look like someone ran over your dog"

**Logan: **"Shut up!"

Veronica gave Logan a hug and placed herself on his lap. Logan rapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her head. They all chatted for a while then Veronica caught a sight of the new guy Liam walking in their direction. He sat down next to Duncan looking very uncomfortable.

**Duncan:** "Hey, guys this is Liam Kent he is new so I decided to invite him to join us."

Liam smiled at Veronica who blushed, he was kind of attractive. Logan saw it and jealousy formed inside of him. 'Who gave him the right to smile at his girl?'

**Veronica:** "So what brings you to Neptune?"

**Liam:** "We decided to move after my brother died"

**Veronica:** "I'm sorry to hear that"

Veronica gave his hand a squeeze which Liam returned with a smile. Now Logan's jealousy was at full blow. 'Who does this guy think he is?'

**Logan:** "By the way I'm Logan Echolls"

Logan extended his hand which Liam shook

**Logan:** "You have to see the scar on my back…"

**Veronica:** "Logan!"

**Logan:** "What? I'm starting a conversation"

Veronica shook her head. The bell rang. When Veronica stood up Logan pulled her back into a deep kiss exploring her mouth with his tong. Logan shot a look at Liam and then deepened the kiss more. When they pulled away Veronica was breathless.

**Veronica:** "Wow! What got into you?"

Logan just smiled and gave her another kiss on the nose. She turned and walked to her next class. When she was out of ear shot he walked next to Liam.

**Logan:** "Yeah that's MY girl"

**Liam:** "Wow really I didn't notice" his voice dripping with sarcasm. Logan chuckled.

**Logan:** "I saw how you were looking at her. Take this as a warning, stay away from her or ells!"

**Liam: **"Well she's a pretty girl who could blame me"

Logan swung at him with his fist. He hit Liam in the jaw. Liam wiped of the blood dripping from his lips.

**Liam:** "Dam cant you tell when someone is making a joke?"

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sorry for the short chapters. I am saving the best for last. I want to give a special thanks to xosummerxo for her support through all my stories.


	4. A night out

**Chapter 4**

**A night out**

Hi! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Veronica entered her math class and took a seat at the back. 'Why do I have all the lame subjects today?'

**Liam:** "This seat taken?"

He took the seat next to her not waiting for the answer.

**Veronica:** "Hi! Glad to see you"

She really was she didn't really know anyone in her math class except Dick and they weren't the best of friends. Veronica paused and stared at Liam's face.

**Veronica:** "What happened to your lip?"

**Liam:** "Nothing, just got into a fight"

**Veronica: **"With who?"

Liam went silent and looked away.

**Liam:** "Don't worry its nothing"

**Veronica:** "You can trust me"

Liam gave a slight smile; he was fiddling with his fingers until he finally answered.

**Liam:** Promise you won't be mad at me?"

Veronica nodded. Her mind was curios 'who would want to hit a nice guy like Liam?'

**Liam:** "Logan"

It took Veronica a while to react and when she did it was a sight to see. She was silent her mouth wide open. You could see she was thinking hard. Suddenly she leaped out of her chair shouting at the top of her lungs.

**Veronica: **"LOGAN! Logan did this to you?"

**Liam:** "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any trouble"

**Veronica:** "Don't apologise it's not your fault" and with those last words she stormed out of the class.

She was walking through the hallways clutching her fingers into a fist. Her eyes were narrow and glaring straight in front of her. Today was the day that Logan Echolls gets beaten up by a woman. She couldn't believe that he could sink so low as to beat up a new student!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Logan as always was skipping his class. He was suppose to be running laps 16 times today in P.E, but decided to skip it. He would rather enjoy wasting his time chatting with some guys (who's names he couldn't remember) in the middle of the hallway.

Logan heard footsteps coming towards them fast. 'Dam it must be the principal patrolling again and I have already used all my best excuses' when he saw that it was just Veronica his face lit up like a spotlight. He walked towards her arms open to receive a hug.

**Logan:** "You skipped class just to come and see me I'm flattered"

But the reaction he got wasn't what he expected. She slapped him hard across the face leaving a red mark. Logan traced with his fingers across his face. He then sighed and turned to Veronica.

**Logan: **"What did I do now?"

Veronica stared at him as if he was crazy, like he did something that could throw him in jail.

**Veronica:** "Why did you hit Liam he has done nothing wrong"

Logan couldn't believe his ears his own girlfriend was lecturing him for protecting his territory.

**Logan: **"He was flirting with you"

**Veronica:** "Come on, we both know that, that isn't true. You were just seeking an opportunity to show of"

Logan turned away from her and leaned his head against the cold wall to cool himself down.

**Logan:** "I'm sorry; I just want to protect you"

Veronica was dumb struck. Logan Echolls has a sensitive side. When did this happen? Next thing you know he is going to write poetry or something.

**Veronica:** "Its o.k. next time just talk to me"

She wrapped her arms around his waist. Logan placed his hands on hers. They held that position for a while then Logan realised something: all the guys were staring at them.

**Veronica: **"I better get back too my class."

Logan nodded; when she was out of sight Logan faced the guys

**Logan: **"If any of you spread a word of this to anyone you're all dead"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Veronica was relived when the day was finally over. She was also excited because Logan has invited them all to one of the most famous nightclubs in town for a night of dancing and fun. Logan was going to pick them up in a limo at 8.

When she got home she took a long shower. It took her about an hour to figure out what to wear, she never made an effort of her looks, but for a night out with Logan was another story. She finally settled for a short, red mini skirt and a long red and white stripped top. Her hair was loose and neatly taken back with a butterfly pin.

She didn't apply makeup only lip-gloss, she was never a fan of war paint. She heard the limo park outside and Logan knocking. She looked one last time at herself in the mirror then headed for the door. When she opened the door all Logan got out was

**Logan:** "Nice, wow, nice"

Veronica couldn't help but laugh. He had a stupid grin on his face and was fiddling with his fingers.

**Veronica:** "So who's coming with us?"

Veronica could see that Logan wasn't paying any attention at what she was saying he was more interested in her rack than her words.

**Logan:** "I don't know, don't care. Can we go back inside your room?"

Veronica laughed.

**Logan:** "No, well then what would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

**Veronica:** "Nothing I can't laugh and speak at the same time"

**Dick:** "Come on you two your burning night life"

Dick was screaming from the inside of the limo. Logan leaded Veronica to the limo

**Dick:** "Wow is this Veronica Mars! Hey baby what's your sigh?"

**Veronica:** "Do not enter"

Logan indicated for the driver to go and they headed for the club,

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Thanks again for reading and for my reviews. The next chapter has more action promise! Love you all!


	5. The high jacking

**Chapter 5**

**The high jacking**

Hello here is another chapter for you all. I am begging on my knees, PLEASE can I have some reviews? I want to know if my story is worth writing.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

The nightclub was breathtaking. It was a wonderland of neon lights and great music. Veronica couldn't stop smiling and Logan noticed it.

**Logan:** "I knew you would like it"

The moment they set a foot inside they started dancing until Veronica was out of breath and thirsty.

**Veronica:** "I'm going to get a drink"

Logan barley hearing her just nodded and continued dancing. Veronica threw herself in a seat by the bar thankful to get some weight of her feat.

**Bartender: **"What do you want doll face?"

**Veronica:** "A lemonade and don't call me doll face"

The bartender was medium build and was about 25. He was also eyeing Veronica from afar.

**Bartender: **"Here you go by the way haven't I seen you some place before?"

**Veronica:** "Yes that's why I don't go there anymore"

**Bartender:** "Feisty!"

Veronica just rolled her eyes and faced the dance floor. Then she heard a voice behind her. "Come here often?" Now Veronica was loosing her temper, can't this guy take a hint? But when she turned around she saw an attractive man in tight black jeans and a loos blue shirt.

**Veronica:** "Liam!"

He embraced her in a friendly hug. Meanwhile on the dance floor Logan had caught sight of Liam and was moving as fast as he could to get to Veronica.

**Veronica:** "So what brings you here?"

**Liam:** "I heard this place was the best so I came to find out for myself. Hi Logan!"

Logan was standing next to Veronica glaring at Liam. He didn't say a word he just kept his eyes on Liam. Veronica gave a long yawn and leaned her head on Logan's shoulder. Logan smiled at Veronica who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

**Logan:** "I think we should head home, it's getting late"

**Veronica:** "Please!"

Logan leaded Veronica to the limo. When they reached the limo Logan realised that they had forgotten something.

**Logan:** "Oops almost forgot Dick"

Logan pulled out his cell phone. If he was lucky Dick's phone could be on vibrate.

**Logan: **"Hi Dick!" Get your ass out here we are leaving"

**Dick:** "O.K. give me 10 minutes"

Logan sighed and turned towards Veronica.

**Logan:** "He said he will be here in a few minutes, so what are we going to do until then?"

**Veronica:** "I have an idée"

She pulled him closer pressing her lips against his. Just when things were starting to get hot Veronica stopped. Veronica's face was filled with fear.

**Logan:** "What's wrong?"

But his question was answered when he felt cold steel pushed against his back. Logan swung around and saw a man in a black mask holding a knife against Logan's thigh.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed it. I think you're glad that there is some action finally. Hope to get some more reviews; please I'm begging you all. Thanks for reading.


	6. The high jacking part2

**Chapter 6**

**The high jacking part2**

Hi! Thanks for all my reviews it means a lot! Here is another chapter for you all. We last left of were Logan and Veronica where high jacked. Let's see what happened.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Logan swung around and saw a man in a black mask holding a knife against his tight. Logan moved in front of Veronica to keep her hided from the guy. The robber had a deep voice with fearful black beady eyes.

**Robber:** "Give me your wallet rich boy!"

Logan got out his wallet and threw it on the floor.

**Logan:** "You have my money now go, we don't want any trouble"

The robber chuckled and gave Logan a light push on the shoulder. Logan didn't stumble he held his ground glaring back.

**Robber:** "Oo tuff guy!"

He pushed Logan again, harder than before. Logan stumbled back into Veronica who fell onto the pavement. Logan turned to help her, but the robber held him back.

**Robber:** "What do we have here?"

**Logan:** "Leave her alone!"

**Robber: **"Don't worry I wont touch her, but I don't know about my friend"

A tall thin man came out from the shadows in the alleyway. He wasn't wearing a mask, they could see his face. His face was bony and full of scars. He had long black hair and cold grey eyes.

**Robber:** "Hello Jim came to have some fun?"

Jim gave a crochet smile. He grabbed Veronica by the wrist and pulled her up. Veronica loosened her hand from his grip and slapped him across the face. Jim laughed and hit her with his fist. Veronica fell to the floor clutching her face. Logan lunged at him, but was hulled back by the other robber.

Logan prayed for someone to walk by and help them. It was midnight and the streets were deserted. Jim lifted his leg to kick Veronica, but stopped when he heard a loud noise. Veronica knew that sound she knew it all too well, it was a gunshot. She looked up and saw Liam standing about a meter away holding a gun.

The robber released Logan's arms and made a run for it closely followed by Jim. Logan rushed to Veronica's side helping her up. Her eye was swollen from the hit and she was shacking. Logan pulled her closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. He looked up at Liam who was now standing next to them and said in an almost whisper.

**Logan:** "Thank you"

Liam smiled then pulled out his cell-phone. Logan placed a kiss on Veronica's forehead; he was never this relieved to see Liam.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The police arrived 5 minutes after. They questioned Veronica first leaving Logan and Liam alone together.

**Logan:** "I don't know how to thank you enough"

**Liam:** "It's fine"

Logan placed his hand on Liam's shoulder.

**Logan:** "I'm sorry for the way I treated you"

Liam extended his hand.

**Liam: **"Friends?"

**Logan:** "Friends"

They turned to find Veronica standing behind them her arms folded.

**Veronica: **"Finally!"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A happy ending for this chapter, but will the next also have one? Thanks for my reviews once more!


	7. Love hurts

**Chapter 7**

**Love hurts**

Thanks to everyone who reads my story. I took a look at my stats and was overwhelmed by the number of people who have read it! Love my reviews hope you all enjoy this chapter.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Two weeks later

'I hate math!' were the words repeating in Veronica's mind. She had already finished her work and was bored out of her mind. Liam who was sitting next to her was trying to solve one of the math problems and was making no progress.

**Liam:** "I don't get any of this"

**Veronica: **"It's easy"

Veronica explained the basics to him and he caught on pretty well.

**Liam:** "Cool, this stuff is kind of easy when you know what you're doing"

**Veronica: **"Yeah. I'm having a small get together at my house today. Me, Logan, Wallace…..unfortunately Dick. Do you want to come?"

**Liam:** "Sure I'd love too"

**Veronica:** "Great see you around 7"

The rest of the day went by fast and eventually Veronica got home. She quickly made the snacks, drinks and cleaned the house by 6" She threw herself on the couch, tired from all the work. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She groaned and got up from her chair. 'Who could that be the party is in an hour' she opened the door to find Liam.

**Veronica:** "What are you doing here?"

**Liam:** "Did I hear wrong or did you have a party tonight?"

**Veronica:** "Yes, but you're an hour early"

**Liam:** "Oops my watch must be wrong. Can I stay anyhow?"

Veronica smiled and nodded. They both settled themselves on the couch. There was a few seconds of silence then Veronica spotted a tattoo on Liam's arm.

**Veronica:** "I didn't know you have a tattoo"

**Liam: **"Um yeah it's a griffin holding a sword. If you look closer you can see its collar."

Veronica moved closer to get a better look at the tattoo. When she looked up at Liam his face was inches away from hers.

**Liam: **"Do you like my tattoo?"

**Veronica: **"Um….yeah sure" she said nervously

Before she could move away Liam pulled her back and kissed her. Veronica pushed him away. Both their faces were filled with shock.

**Liam: **"I'm….I'm so sorry….I felt like it was the right moment, apparently not"

**Veronica: **"What were you thinking? You know how much I love Logan!"

**Liam:** "I'm sorry. I made a mistake"

Veronica's angry face softened. Maybe she also gave the wrong signals? She was silent for a few seconds then finally said something.

**Veronica:** "I'll forgive you if you promise not to tell Logan."

Liam nodded

**Liam: **"I'm gonna go. I have caused enough trouble already"

Before Veronica could stop him he was out of the door. Veronica threw her head back staring at the sealing. 'Thank goodness Logan didn't see that'. She couldn't think of how to explain this to him.

Meanwhile Logan was standing in front of Veronica's window. His hart torn apart. Yes he saw the haul thing. 'How could she!' he thought. They were happy together, he loved her and Liam he trusted him. He knew Liam was no good. A single tear ran over Logan's cheek he then turned and walked back to his car and drove away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was about 8pm at Veronica's house. Everyone had arrived except for Logan. Veronica was wondering were he was. She picked up her cell and dialled his number.

**Logan's answering machine:** "Hi this is Logan and here is today's inspirational message: Love hurts.

**Veronica: **"Hi Logan were are you? Call me back. I love you. Bye"

The rest of the night Veronica spent time with the guys. She even talked to Dick witch surprised everyone. It was getting late and Logan still hasn't arrived she was starting to worry about him. At around 10pm everybody headed home leaving Veronica alone with a messy house. 'I'll clean up tomorrow' she thought. She got into bed and fell asleep after 5 minutes.

Her dream was terrible she dreamed that Logan died in a car crash. When she woke up the next morning she was wet from all the sweat. She grabbed her cell and tried to call Logan again, but she only got his answering machine.

**Veronica:** "I have to find him"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review it keeps me going.


	8. Liam's secret

**Chapter 8**

**Liam's secret **

Hi everyone! Here is another chapter. In this chapter you are going to find out the truth about Liam. Is he good? Is he bad? Read and find out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Logan was lying on his bed with his cell-phone in his ear. He was repeating Veronica's message on his phone

"Hi Logan are you? Call me back. I love you. Bye" Rewind "I love you. Bye"

**Logan:** "You love me, yeah right"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Veronica took a quick shower then got in her car and headed to Logan's house. She stopped at his house and saw his car parked in front and in one peace. She gave sigh of relive. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. The front door opened and she saw Logan looking kind of sick. She flung her arms around him and kissed him in the neck.

**Veronica:** "You're o.k.! I had a dream that you were dead! Where were you last night?"

**Logan:** "I got busy, sorry"

**Veronica: **"That's o.k. Want to go see a movie tomorrow?"

**Logan: **"Sorry I'm having a headache tomorrow"

Veronica frowned.

**Veronica: **"What's wrong?"

**Logan: **"Don't act all innocent! I saw you and Liam through the window!"

Veronica froze, this couldn't be happening. She must be dreaming. Everything started spinning. Logan heard a thump and saw Veronica on the floor. He rushed towards her and picked her up. He placed her on his lap. He shook her lightly afraid of hurting her. Her body was so small and light it could snap in half if you touch her too hard. When she didn't wake up he just sat on the couch with Veronica on his lap. Later he also fell asleep. When he woke up Veronica was sitting in the couch in front of him her face buried in her hands. She was crying softly.

**Logan:** "It's too late to cry now"

Veronica lifted her head to look at Logan. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying.

**Veronica: **"Logan please just listen to what I have to say…."

**Logan:** "I don't want to hear it Veronica, just go"

**Veronica:** "Please!"

**Logan: **"Just GO!"

Veronica didn't bother continuing the argument it was done and she knew it. She just stood up and walked to the front door. Before she left she peered behind her shoulder at Logan.

**Veronica:** "Before I go I would like to say one thing: I didn't kiss Liam he kissed me and….and I……love you"

**Logan:** "Yeah right!"

Veronica slammed the door shut. She walked to her car tears running down her face. She needed someone to talk to, but whom? She picked up her cell and phoned Wallace, but only got his machine. She decided to go to Liam's house. She knew she was risking it, but she needed someone.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

When she arrived at Liam's house she was amazed at the state if it. It was almost like Logan's house just a bit smaller. She walked to the door and knocked. Liam opened the door shocked to find her standing there.

**Veronica:** "Can I come in?"

Liam nodded. He saw her eyes and knew that she was crying. Veronica placed herself on a black leather chair. The house was smaller on the inside almost cramped.

**Liam:** "What's wrong?"

**Veronica:** "Logan saw us and I went to see him, but he doesn't want to listen"

Liam rubbed Veronica's shoulder.

**Liam: **"I know how it feels to have your haul world come crashing down"

Liam walked to the front door and locked it.

**Veronica:** "What are you doing?'

**Liam:** "I don't like keeping the door unlocked"

Veronica felt her head thumping. 'Great I got a headache from all the crying' Veronica groaned while clutching her head.

**Liam:** "Headache?"

**Veronica: **"Yes"

**Liam: **"I'll get you something for that"

Veronica smiled while staring after Liam. He was such a nice guy friendly, sweet and sensitive. Liam returned with a pill and a glace of water. He placed it on a table in front of Veronica. She took the pill in her hand before drinking it she looked at Liam.

**Veronica:** "I'm glad to have a friend like you. You would never hurt me"

Veronica swallowed the pill then faced Liam once more.

**Liam:** "It's a shame I can't say the same thing for you"

**Veronica:** "What?"

Her head was spinning more and her headache got worse.

**Liam: **"You killed my brother"

**Veronica: **"Who's your brother?"

**Liam: **"Will"

Veronica couldn't believe her ears. Liam is Will's younger brother? If her head would just stop spinning she could think straight. She tried to lift her arms, but she was too weak.

**Veronica:** "What's happening? Why can't I move my arms?"

**Liam:** "My friend you have just been drugged"

Veronica tried to scream, but nothing came out her haul body went numb and she finally passed out. Liam chuckled while standing over her body. He picked her up and walked through a hallway and down some steel stairs into a basement. In the basement there was a bed and some chairs. There were no windows, no small objects and no corners. Liam placed Veronica on the bed. He gave her one last look then heeded up the stairs locking the door behind him. After about an hour Veronica finally woke up. She looked around her and realised what had happened.

**Veronica:** "Bastard!"

She pressed her face into one of the pillows on the bed and screamed as hard as she could.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Thanks for all your support! Hope this chapter was existing for you all. Thanks again!


	9. What next?

**Chapter 9**

**What next?**

Hi everyone! This chapter kind of short, but explains why Liam waited so long to capture Veronica and his plans for her. Enjoy!

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Veronica was sitting motionless on the bed. Why was this happening to her? First Logan now this, maybe she deserved it. She threw herself backwards onto the bed. She felt something hard sticking into her back. She reached behind her back and pulled out her cell-phone.

**Veronica:** "Stupid cell-phone… Cell-phone!"

She dialled the first number that popped into her head, Logan's. She got his machine.

**Veronica:** "Logan its Veronica please don't delete this message I'm in trouble and…"

She was cut of by the door opening. Liam entered and when he saw the phone he leaped at Veronica grabbed the phone and threw it against the wall.

**Liam:** "Nice try"

He kicked a seat in Veronica's direction.

**Liam:** "Sit"

Veronica obeyed and sat down not taking her eyes of Liam for one second.

**Veronica:** "How could you be Will's brother? Your last names are different"

**Liam:** "Did you really think I would be so stupid as to use my real last name! My real name is Liam Delton"

**Veronica:** "Why are you doing this?"

**Liam:** "Because you killed my brother"

**Veronica: **"I didn't kill your brother!"

**Liam:** "Then who shot him!"

Veronica went silent. The memories of the terror came back to her. The sound of the gun filled the room. Will's face stood before Veronica his green eye's glaring at her. Veronica looked back at Liam then she saw it. 'Why didn't she see it before?' Liam's eyes, it was the same as Will's not fun, loving and sweet, but pale, fearful and dark. She tore herself away from his gaze.

**Veronica: "**Why did you wait so long to capture me?"

**Liam: **"I wanted to let you suffer just like my brother"

Veronica wanted to ask him how she did that, but Liam answered it.

**Liam:** "You drove my brother insane made him like a love sick puppy. Then you broke his hart and killed him."

**Veronica:** "He tried to kill me and Logan. I shot him because of self defence"

Liam didn't care what Veronica had to say his mind was made up. Tears started to fill Veronica's eyes.

**Veronica:** "Did you plan all of this?"

**Liam: **"Everything. Even you and Logan fighting. I planed it all"

**Veronica:** "You knew Logan was standing outside the window!" Liam nodded with a smile.

**Liam: **"Jip, I even knew that you two were going to get high jacked at the club"

**Veronica:** "You planned that as well! So what are you going to do next?"

**Liam: **"Well, I'm going to get something to eat and then decide to torture you more or just kill you"

Liam laughed and went out of the room leaving Veronica alone in shock.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Thanks for all the reviews! I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I promise for the next one to be a great hit! Chapter 10 is my last chapter so please read it! Thanks again!


	10. The proposal

**Chapter 10**

**The proposal**

Hello! This is the final chapter hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone for reading! I would like to give a special thanks to Snubby & xosummerxo for their support! Enjoy my last chapter. This chapter contains a little bit of harsh words so if you don't like it don't read.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Logan was watching TV when he noticed a message on his phone. He picked up his phone and saw that the message was from Veronica.

**Logan:** "Sorry Veronica I'm not in the mood for a fight right now"

He didn't delete the message he just sat there staring at his phone. Every 5 minutes he wanted to hear the message, but pulled away. 20 minutes passed and he finally scrapped up the guts to hear the message. "Logan its Veronica please don't delete this message I'm in trouble and…" All Logan could hear was noise in the background then the call ended.

Logan fell to his knees clutching the phone in his hand. He left her alone again now she is in trouble. Logan grabbed his car keys and rushed to his car. He just hoped that he wasn't too late. 'You're an idiot Logan. How could you leave the girl you loved?' Then it hit him hard in the face he loved her more than anything in the world and he wont let her get away from him that easy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Veronica was still sitting on the same chair. Every minute or so a tear fell down her face. She felt like some one with a death sentence just waiting to die. She stood up and walked a few inches to stretch her legs. Her mind was overflowing; she kept thinking of things she could have done better in her life most of all with Logan. She rammed her fist against the wall. It was painful, but not as painful as what she felt inside.

**Liam:** "Don't brake down the wall"

Veronica jumped at the sound of his voice. She just shot him an angry look and walked to the other side of the room.

**Veronica:** "So when are you going to kill me?"

**Liam: **"Soon"

Veronica didn't care anymore her life was ruined anyway without Logan life doesn't seem worth living.

**Liam:** "Are you scared?"

**Veronica: **"No" she lied although she didn't care she still was shit scared. Liam pointed the gun at her head. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Just when Liam wanted to pull the trigger his doorbell rang. Liam swore underneath his breath and headed upstairs to the door. Veronica opened her eyes relived that he was gone. She wondered who was at the front door. She walked to the basement door and pressed her ears against it trying to listen.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Logan rang the doorbell of Liam's house he went out searching for Veronica at her house, but she wasn't home. He then decided to come to Liam's house to see if she wasn't here. Liam opened the door looking pissed.

**Liam:** "What?"

**Logan:** "Has Veronica stopped by lately?"

**Liam:** "No"

He wanted to close the door, but Logan put his foot in the doorway.

**Logan: **"I want to talk to you"

**Liam: "**If this is about Veronica I…"

He was cut off by Logan's fists. Logan punched him straight on the braking it.

**Liam:** "What the hell?"

**Logan: **"That's for kissing my girl"

**Liam:** "You jackass se kissed me!"

Liam flung himself at Logan who dogged him. From downstairs Veronica could hear the commotion.

**Veronica: **"Hello? Someone. Anyone"

She then heard a crash and something broke. She was worried who ever was up there was fighting with Liam. Veronica couldn't keep her cool any longer then finally she snapped.

**Veronica:** "HELP! Someone please help me!"

Logan and Liam were in a huge fight. Each of them evenly matched. Suddenly Logan heard screaming from the other side of the house. The voice sounded familiar.

**Logan: **"Veronica?"

Logan ducked just in time when Liam swung at him. Logan tried to run in the direction of Veronica's voice.

**Logan: **"I'm coming to get you!"

Logan ran down some steel stairs. He rammed the door with his fists.

**Logan: **"Veronica are you in there?"

Veronica was sitting on the bed, her head jerked up when she heard Logan's voice. She ran towards the door almost tripping over a chair.

**Veronica: **"Logan? Help me!"

She heard a crash then silence 'Oh no' she thought. 'Please don't let something happen to Logan' The door opened and Logan stood in front of her dripping in sweat and out of breath. Veronica could see Liam on the floor behind Logan unconscious. Logan followed Veronica's gaze to Liam.

**Logan:** "Don't worry he will be fine. I just knocked him unconscious with a vase"

Veronica threw herself on Logan holding him tightly.

**Veronica: **"I'm sorry Logan. I love you so much and if you can find it in your hart to forgive..."

Logan placed a finger over Veronica's lips.

**Logan: **"I forgive you"

He kissed her lightly on the lips. He looked at Liam then back at Veronica.

**Logan:** "I better lock him up somewhere before he wakes up"

Logan threw Liam on the bed then locked the basement door. He and Veronica then phoned the police to arrest Liam. While sitting in Liam's living room Logan took Veronica's hand.

**Logan:** "Veronica I love you so much I can't live without you. What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

**Veronica: "**You already usedthat pick up line on me"

Logan then got down on his knee.

**Logan:** "I'm serious. Veronica Mars will you marry me?"

Then they heard banging and Liam's voice shouting. He must have awakened.

**Logan: **"Shut up! A guy is trying to propose here!"

He got up and looked back at Veronica holding both her hands in his.

**Logan:** "So what's your answer?"

Veronica's face lit up in an instant.

**Veronica:** "What do you think? Yes!"

She flung her arms around Logan's neck and kissed him wild and hard. Now a new fear is beginning in Veronica's life: Being married to Logan Echolls!

**THE END**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed my story! I know this chapter was corny, but I couldn't help it. Thanks to all the readers! Blizard


End file.
